


November Rain

by finns_lightsaber



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Handprint (Roswell), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Forrest Long/Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin, Past Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Post-Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, the lost decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finns_lightsaber/pseuds/finns_lightsaber
Summary: Mr. Jones has the whole gang trapped and decides to mess with everyone's minds. He finds a precious memory of Alex in Michael's head from the lost decade and makes him relive it. Mr Jones also decides to use it against him. What will happen when everyone sees it?This fic is set post season 2 in 2021 (I think that's where s3 will pick up...the timeline is confusing). It includes Mr. Jones shenanigans, a rainy flashback to 2012, and a reunion.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	November Rain

**October 2021**

It wasn't supposed to end like this. They’d had a good, solid plan. Everyone, even Forrest, had spent weeks planning to recapture Mr. Jones, but apparently their plan wasn't good enough after all. That’s how they ended up trapped in Mr. Jones’ fromer cage with him taunting them from the other side. The luminescence of the alien tech was warping Mr. Jones’ face and casting eerie colored light in the crowded cage. He looked like a lion about to pounce and they were the prey. They’d underestimated him. He was much, much more powerful than Noah and he was _angry_. His face was calm, but Michael could feel waves of pure rage radiating from him. Mr. Jones paced around the cave and gave them all a once-over. He was a lion in sheep's clothing, waiting to devour them. 

“Y’all are an interesting bunch, aren't you?” Mr. Jones sneered.

Anger bubbled under the surface of Michael’s skin. He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Max looked pissed, but no words came out either. Michael wanted to scream, to punch, to do _something_ to Mr. Jones, but it seemed like no one could talk or move. Alex gave him a knowing look and, yeah, he was right. Mr. Jones probably was holding them all still with his telekinesis. 

“Who should I start with? The psychics? The doctor? The historian? The soldier? The cops? The drug addict? The scientists? The mechanic? I mean, the possibilities are endless.”

Michael really had no idea what Mr. Jones was about to do and his nerves were frayed. He really put the lives of everyone he loves on the line again and he hated himself for it. His heart was pounding against his chest and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't lose Max and Isobel. He couldn't lose Liz, Kyle, Rosa, Jenna, and Maria. And he especially couldn’t lose Alex like this. Michael couldn't lose him again. He just couldn't. Especially when he finally had hope. Hope he hadn't felt in years. Michael could never come back from that. He took a deep breath. He had to stay calm if he was going to save his family and friends. If he was going to save Alex. He thought back to what always calmed him. The sound of rain and Alex’s old All Time Low hoodie wrapped around him. They reminded him of his favorite memory of Alex. Also, that’s how he’d fallen asleep the night before: curled in Alex’s worn sweatshirt, listening to the rain, and thinking about a day in November of 2012. It always calmed him down. It reminded him of when Alex was his.

“So I guess we’ll start with Michael. He already showed me something juicy,” Mr. Jones said while rubbing his dirty hands together.

Michael didn't have time to process any of that before he was pulled into his mindscape violently by Jones. He’s on Foster Ranch, it’s a clear, starry night and he’s in the back of his truck on a pile of soft, worn blankets. It’s his safe place. He feels sick to his stomach and disoriented. Michael had no control here and he couldn't lie, and he hated it.

“Michael, who’s hoodie were you wearing last night? The one that makes you feel safe?”

“Alex’s.”

“How do you have it?”

“He left it in my airstream.” 

“And you kept it?

“For 9 years.”

“Even when you were with Maria? Even when he’s with Forrest?”

“Yes.”

“And you wear it?”

“Sometimes.”

“Interesting...will you show me how you got it?”

And suddenly Michael sees hundreds of memories of Alex flicker around his mindscape until Jones finds the one he is looking for. Before Michael knows it, it’s November 2012 and he’s watching himself play poker at the Pony.

* * *

**November 2012**

The memory starts like this: Michael was swindling some locals at poker at a table in the back of the Pony when Alex walked in. He still looked like Alex, but he seemed like a ghost of his former self, even more so than when Michael last saw him 7 months ago. Long gone were the painted nails, nose ring, and black clothes of his teenage self. Alex was scanning the room with hawk-like precision when he spotted Maria, who was waving him over, and walked over to her with a bright smile blooming over his face. Michael couldn't stop staring. Alex looked good. Really good. And Michael wished that smile was for him. He’d do anything for that smile to be for him, but it wasn't. It never would be again. He was sure he’d finally made Alex walk away for the last time 7 months ago. 

Michael jumped when he felt an elbow jab his ribs. He looked up wildly to find Sanders giving him an incredulous look.

“Kid, pull your head out of your ass and focus on the game.”

Michael opened his mouth to retort, but the look on Sanders’ face made him immediately shut it. Michael shook his head and tried to focus on the game in front of him. There was no reason to be dragged back into the past. Alex and him were in the past. Alex was past him. He had to focus on the present. But Alex was making it hard and, well, Michael could never leave well enough alone. Michael tried to focus. He really did. But he could feel Alex’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his head all night. He bounced his leg, took a swig of his beer, stood up, and walked out of the bar. He could hear the protests of the men behind him, but Michael didn’t care. He knew Alex would follow him. 

It was only 6, but the New Mexico night was already dark and cold. The only light was coming from the Pony’s neon lights. It was a typical day for late November, but Michael could feel a storm rolling in. The air was electric and smelt earthy. Michael could feel anticipation turning in his stomach. He shoved his hands into the pockets of the new jacket Isobel had bought him while she was in Albuquerque recently. He knew what came next. They were good at this. He was almost at his truck when he felt a hand grab his wrist and turn him around. Michael felt a smirk cross his lips as he came face to face with Alex for the first time in months. Alex looked him up and down quickly.

“Hey,” Alex said breathlessly.

“ _Hey_?” 

Alex bit his lip and looked down at his beat up white converse like he was grasping for words. And Michael couldn't blame him. What do you say after not seeing someone for months after you left them in the middle of the night? 

“I-I wanna know what you were doing at that table. It sure as hell didn’t look legal.”

Michael let out an incredulous little laugh. 

“It’s just gambling, private, it never hurt anyone.”

“You’re wasting your life, Guerin.”

That brought another smirk to Michael’s lips. Alex was so predictable sometimes. 

“If you keep worrying like this, I’m gonna start thinking you like me,” Michael leaned in and whispered in Alex’s ear.

Michael could feel Alex shutter against him and he pulled back. Alex was staring at him like he couldn't look away and Michael couldn't look away either. Both of their acts fell away. All they saw was each other. They were getting closer and closer like they were being drawn together by gravity. Alex’s legs hit the side of Michael’s old chevy. Their lips were inches apart and Michael’s nose softly brushed against Alex’s. Michael could feel Alex’s warm breath against his cheek. Alex was flushed from the cold and Michael never thought Alex was more beautiful than in this moment. He felt so much love for Alex—it was almost unbearable. Their lips were about to meet when a loud clap of thunder broke them apart as the first drops of bone-chilling downpour started to fall.

“Shit! I’m already soaked,” Alex muttered looking down at his black All Time Low hoodie and red t-shirt that were already soaked completely through. His dog tags gleamed against his tan, wet skin.

Alex turned to walk into the Pony, but it was Michael’s turn to follow him. He grabbed his elbow and Alex turned around and looked at him with heat in his eyes. Alex glanced at Michael’s lips, then back at his eyes, and started to walk towards Michael’s truck. He had made his decision. Michael followed him and unlocked his truck. He took a deep breath and got in. Michael knew how this would end, but he’d take anything Alex would give to him.

Alex already had his black skinny jean clad legs perched on the dashboard in an absurd way and Michael let out a little snort. It reminded him so much of 17 year old Alex and it made his heart flutter. Alex was beaming at him with rosy cheeks and Michael couldn’t believe how lucky he was for that smile to be for him. Honestly, he can’t fathom how this was the Alex that accused him of being a criminal only minutes ago. 

“You still can’t sit straight.”

“Not much of me is straight,” Alex deadpans, but his eyebrows betrayed him.

A small amused smile brightens Michael’s face and, to Alex, he looks 17 again with the world at his feet and all he can feel is pure love for Michael. 

“Not much of me is either, Alex.”

“I know.” 

“Wanna go for a ride?” Michael says while not breaking Alex’s gaze.

“Yeah,” Alex says breathlessly while running his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, I do.” 

The heavy, cold rain hadn’t let up the whole drive to Foster Ranch, but that didn’t bother Michael. Nothing could bother Michael when Alex is sitting on his tiny bed in the airstream looking at him like this. Like all Alex wants is him. To stay with him, to love him. It’s a nice fantasy to believe. Because if Michael is being honest, there is nothing he wants more in the world than Alex to stay, but he knows Alex won’t. Alex never does. He’s all Michael has wanted since he was 17 and he’s all Michael wants now at 22, even if he knows how this ends. But all that matters to Michael right now is the fact that Alex is here, he's beautiful, and he’s staring at Michael like he’s the only thing in the whole world and Michael is staring back. Alex is flushed and wet from the rain and all Michael wants is Alex. 

Alex finally looks down at his shoes and his leg is bouncing nervously. All Michael can do is look at the man in front of him. This should be awkward, but it’s not. It’s Alex. Finally, Alex breaks the silence.

“So this is the airstream you wanted to buy last spring.” 

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“It’s nice you have a home now, Guerin.”

There’s a pause and Alex is looking at him with such sincere eyes that it makes Michael want to curl up into Alex’s neck and cry. He really did still care. He looks nervous and he’s shaking, but he cares. It’s hard for him to be here, but he’s here. That’s all Michael wants. He wants to tell Alex to stay; he wants to tell him that he is Michael’s real home, but Michael doesn't dare. Alex isn't looking away. 

“It’s nicer with you here.” 

Alex takes a deep breath and licks his lips. Without words, Michael knows what he wants. Michael tugs off his soaked jacket and t-shirt in one go and takes a deep breath before pushing himself into Alex’s space. Alex grabs his wet curls and pulls him into a soft, breathtaking kiss that makes Michael moan. There’s still so much love there. The soft press of Alex’s lips and tongue makes him warm up fast. Michael pushes himself into Alex’s lap and starts to pull Alex’s hoodie and shirt off.

“Take these off,” Michael mummers softly against Alex’s lips as he pushes Alex’s hoodie off. 

“Be careful with that, it’s new. I got it at Warped Tour.”

“I hate you,” Michael says with a smile as he presses another light kiss to Alex’s lips.

“I don’t think you do,” Alex whispers with a nip to his ear.

And Michael is looking at Alex laid out under him and it’s the prettiest thing he has ever seen. The Air Force has brought definition to his once softer stomach and his long neck glistened with rain. Alex’s dog tags hung around his neck still. He looked perfect. Like all Michael has ever wanted. Michael wished this could last forever. But it couldn't. Michael had to take what he could. He ran his hands down Alex’s chest and Alex looked memorized.

“I wanna try something, ok?’ 

“Michael…”

Alex’s face was lit up by the lightning and rain still lashing outside the airstream. He looked at Michael with pure adoration and arousal in the pale light. And it sent a shiver of heat throughout Michael’s whole body. Michael pushed him down onto the bed with a hard kiss and Alex responded eagerly by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Alex’s tongue felt like heaven in his mouth and Michael couldn't stop kissing him. He never wanted to stop. Each kiss made the fire in his belly grow stronger. Alex suddenly pulled his wet curls tightly, pulled him up, and flipped them so Alex was on top. He never broke their kiss.

Michael could feel Alex run his hand along his jaw to guide their kiss and, fuck, Michael loved it. Alex pressed one more soft kiss onto Michael’s lips before touching their foreheads together and taking a deep breath. Alex brushed his nose lightly over Michael’s and let out a shuttery breath. Alex took Michael’s hand softly and held it to his heart while tracing his thumb over Michael’s fingers. He looked straight into Michael's eyes and Michael looked back. There was pure love in both of their eyes. Michael was sure of it. He could love Alex forever if he’d let him. 

“I could stay like this forever,”Alex whispered. 

“So could I.”

“You’re my family, Michael. The only one I have,” Alex took a deep breath, “And I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.”

Alex looked away hesitantly, like he wanted to say something. 

“What?” Michael asked softly as he pulled Alex's face back towards him. 

“Come with me?”

Michael laughed and pushed Alex a little, “Stop it.”

“Why not?”

“Because…”

Because Isobel and Max were here. Because he had to keep an eye on Isobel. Because he covered up the murder of one of Alex’s closest friends. Because Alex was too good for him. Because Alex didn't let him push him away. Because Alex always came back. 

“Seriously, come to Texas with me,” Alex muttered against his mouth as he tugged on Michael’s belt loops.

Michael didn't answer. He couldn't. All he’d wanted was for Alex to ask him to come with him. To come live with him wherever his next assignment would be. It was crazy considering they barely spoke and they fought a lot and they were on and off, but Michael loved him completely. He would follow Alex Manes anywhere. He pulled on Michael like gravity and Michael never wanted to fall. Instead of answering, Michael pulled Alex by his dog tags into another filthy kiss. 

“Fuck, Michael get these off,” Alex growled a few minutes later as he palmed Michael’s ass over his jeans. 

“As long as you take yours off.”

Alex nodded quickly and practically ripped his jeans off of his legs while Michael worked on his obnoxious belt buckle. Once they were undressed completely, Alex was kissing him again and pulled Michael’s hips flush against his. Michael could feel Alex’s dick hard against his leg and he suppressed a moan. They fit together perfectly.

“You’re mine, Michael, Right?” Alex breathed into his ear.

Michael felt a burst of love in his chest and mummered, “I’m always yours,” into Alex’s neck.

“I’ll always be yours, too, you know.”

“I know.”

“Good.’

Before Michael knew it, Alex was pressing soft kisses and bites into his neck and chest. When Alex reached Michael’s dick, he gave it a small lick before taking it all in his mouth. Alex always was so good with his mouth, in more ways than one. It was a beautiful sight to see Alex’s wet, pink lips wrapped around his cock, but was too much for Michael. He pulled Alex off by his still damp hair.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to cum.”

“Already?”

“It’s been a long time. Besides, I want to cum with you inside me.”

“Fuck, ok. Spread your legs for me.”

“Anytime, private.”

Michael pulled his legs apart and Alex groaned at the sight.

“You already fingered yourself? When?”

“I heard Maria on the phone with you. I figured if you were at the Pony, it wouldn't be long before you fucked me, so I fingered myself in the bathroom.”

“God, Michael. Where’s your lube?”

Michael tossed it at him and Alex got to work. Within minutes Alex was sliding 3 fingers in and out of Michael easily. Alex pulled his fingers out and Michael groaned at the emptiness. But it was replaced by Alex’s dick sliding against his hole. A spike of pleasure coursed through Michael’s veins.

“You’re already so eager and open for me. Just give me a condom so I can fuck you already.”

Michael shuttered at the thought. His dick was already leaking and Alex hadn’t touched him in minutes. But he wanted to feel him tomorrow when he knew Alex would be gone. He'd probably be halfway to Texas without him and it would be all Michael’s fault. Alex wouldn’t stay to cuddle. His scent wouldn't linger in Michael’s bed for days. 

“Just don’t use one. I’m safe, you’re safe, and I want to feel you tomorrow.”

“You sure?”

Michael didn’t answer. Instead, he squirted lube on his hand and spread it over Alex’s dick as he guided him into his ass. They both groaned at the bare contact. It felt like heaven. They felt like one and Michael never wanted it to end. Alex pushed in slowly while looking into Michael eyes and Michael never had felt more loved. When Alex started to move, he felt so connected to him. Like something _cosmic_ tied them together. They would always be apart of each other, even when they were apart.

Alex started to move faster and Michael wrapped his legs around his ass while scratching his back hard. Michael can feel himself getting close without Alex even touching him and he just lets himself get lost in Alex. They get lost in each other. It’s the most safe Michael has felt in years. 

“Alex, I’m close,” Michael whimpers into Alex’s sweaty neck.

“So am I. Can I…?”

Michael knows what he’s asking and he nods. He wants to feel Alex’s cum in him all night. He wants Alex to make him his. Michael’s orgasm washes over him like a gentle wave and he feels Alex cum deep inside him seconds later. It’s warm and wet and it makes Michael feel so connected to Alex. Michael buries his face into Alex’s neck and breathes in the scent of rain, sweat, and something uniquely Alex. He feels Alex press a kiss into his curls as he strokes Michael’s hair gently. 

“I think we need a shower after that,” Alex mummers into Michael’s still damp curls. 

Michael laughs against Alex’s neck and says “Yeah, you’re pretty dirty, Manes."

Alex guides Michael into the tiny shower and presses feather-light kisses his back while he washes Michael's hair for him. It makes Michael feel so... _loved._ Michael does the same in return for Alex and he looks the happiest he ever has been. He watches Alex cook them breakfast for dinner while dancing to All Time Low’s new album, Don’t Panic. Michael could live in this moment forever. He wants to come home to Alex cooking and singing ridiculous pop punk songs everyday, but he rejected that by not saying anything. He already knew it was one of his biggest regrets. So Michael picks up Alex’s rumbled hoodie from the ground and tucks it into the box under his bed, right next to the faded old picture of them from the summer of 2008.

After dinner, they fall asleep tangled together while the heavy rain beats the metal roof of the airstream. Michael falls asleep curled into Alex’s chest. When he wakes, there’s an empty bed and a note on Alex’s pillow that says “I wish you’d come with me-AM.” Michael checks under the bed. The hoodie is still there. There has always been a piece of Alex in his heart, but now there’s a piece of him in the airstream. They were connected by something... _cosmic_. Miles could never keep Michael from forgetting Alex. From forgetting this perfect day. But he still wanted a reminder of when they were happy because Michael had a feeling it would be a long time until they were happy again, if they ever would be. 

* * *

**October 2021**

Mr. Jones’ face abruptly comes back into focus. They both are back in the mindscape and the memory of Alex has faded. Michael feels violated. One of his most precious and intimate memories was invaded by Jones. No one knew about that day. It was one of the happiest days of Michael’s miserable life on this planet, and he held it close to his chest. But before Michael could react, Jones tilted his head to the side and spoke again.

“That was very enlightening...thank you, Michael.”

When Michael blinks he’s back in the cage and no time has passed. Everyone is looking at him strangely and he hopes his thoughts haven’t been broadcasted in everyone’s minds. 

“Oh, they haven't. But that can be arranged, Michael. Just a second.” 

Michael watches paralyzed as one by one Mr. Jones invades his friends' minds. He feels like he can’t breathe. All Michael wants to do is to scream and cry and throw Mr. Jones across the cave, but he can’t. He can’t imagine what this is like for Isobel and Rosa. He can’t even begin to. He wonders what Mr. Jones is doing to them. Is he playing around in their memories, too? Why did Jones want a memory of Alex from him anyways? Before long, Jones has made his way through most of them. When he finishes with Alex, Alex gives him a sad, longing look before looking away quickly. After he is done with Isobel and Rosa they are shaking and crying and all Michael wants to do is kick Mr. Jones’ ass into next year. 

“I really was just looking for weaknesses. It’s really not that big of a deal. The interpersonal drama of it all is just a fun bonus. And because of that, I think I’ll show a memory of two people here that I think is very telling of their weakness: each other. And conveniently they were _both_ thinking about it all day! Don’t worry about it, I won’t show the sex. Human sex is gross anyways.” 

And before Michael knows it, he’s back in his memory. He’s watching it replay like a dream and he hopes no one else can see it. But he knows they do. He’s sure that Forrest and Maria can see Alex and Michael promising that they will always be each other’s. They can probably see quite clearly that they were _lied_ to when they’d been told Michael and Alex had been over for a “long time”. That Michael and Alex were not just some high school fling. They can see that they’d do anything for each other, even if it means letting the world burn around them. Michael feels hot guilt turn in his stomach. 

Michael is grateful when he is finally wrenched out of his memory. A memory of something he could never have again. At least Jones kept his promise not to show everyone Alex and him having sex, but that didnt make him feel much better. He kept his gaze locked on the ground. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. There were so many questions he had. Was Alex really thinking about that cold November day today, too? Michael didn’t believe it. That memory always had been Michael’s safe haven, and Mr. Jones had ruined it, but why? It made no sense. 

“Because I think it’s funny messing with people’s lives, Michael. And because it’s time you gave Alex his sweatshirt back. It’s been 9 years.” 

Jones goes on tormenting them for what seems like hours. He shows a few of their memories and mocks them. Kyle gets ridiculed for sacrificing his principles for Liz, even though he’s dating Steph. It’s not pleasant. Michael feels Alex’s eyes on the back of his skull the whole time and he wants to look back, but he doesn't. He can’t bear to see the look on his face. And he’s scared if he looks back, he’ll never be able to look away. Also, he doesn't know if he can bear knowing that he hurt Maria more, even if their breakup was for the best. Fuck, he hates himself for ruining everyone he’s ever cared about over and over and over again. 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Isobel and Max throw Jones to the ground with their combined use of telekinesis and telepathy. The spell is broken and everyone starts to move. Michael scrambles up without looking back. Max, Isobel, and him place their hands on the cage and it opens easily. It has to be three. Always. They drag Mr. Jones’ unconscious body into the cage while everyone leaves the cage in a hurry. Max, Isobel, and him reseal it. Before anyone can say anything, Michael pulls his cowboy hat back on and storms out of the cave. He can’t deal with this right now. He just can’t. 

* * *

**November 2021**

He’s standing outside of Alex’s house with an old sweatshirt in his hands. It’s been weeks since their run in with Mr. Jones and he finally had the courage to talk to Alex. He doesn't know why he’s here, but Michael had heard through the grapevine (Liz) that Forrest had broken up with Alex after what happened last month. Apparently, he could barely look at Alex after realizing that Alex was still in “love” with Michael. It made Michael feel so guilty for ruining something that made Alex happy. If Michael hadn’t been thinking about Alex that day, Alex’s relationship never would have been destroyed over a false accusation of Alex still being in love with him. So here he was, on Alex’s doorstep, hoping that a sweatshirt and an apology were enough to fix this. He’d do anything just to fix this. 

There’s just a small problem. Michael can’t bring himself to knock on Alex’s door. What was he going to say? I’m sorry for making your boyfriend dump you, but here’s your sweatshirt I stole 9 years ago. Hope it makes up for it. It’s idiotic and he can’t stop pacing and kicking dirt up with his boots. It’s cold and the wind is blowing his curls in every direction. He must look like a mad man standing in Alex’ front porch light nervously bouncing his leg. Michael takes a deep breath, scrunches his nose, and finally gathers the courage to knock. But just before he’s about to knock, the door swings open. 

Alex shuts the door behind him and is standing in the dim porchlight. He looks tired, angry and all Michael wants to do is fix this somehow. But he can’t find the words. He probably looks like a deer in headlights that happens to be holding an All Time Low hoodie. It must be a strange sight.

Alex sounds exasperated when he finally speaks, “What are you doing here, Guerin?”

Michael looks at his boots and then back up to Alex. Every emotion etched plainly on his face. He doesn't say anything, but he takes off his hat and hands Alex his old sweatshirt back. A peace offering of sorts. Alex runs his fingers over the worn cloth and looks back up to meet Michael’s eyes. Michael watches Alex’s adam's apple bob. 

“Uh, I-I should have given this back a long time ago. If I wouldn't of had it that day, Mr. Jones never would have found that memory and Forrest wouldn't have broken up with you,” Michael took a shaky breath and looked down at his shoes, “It’s all my fault, Alex. I'm sorry. You and Forrest had a good thing going and I fucked it all up.” 

Before Alex can say anything, Michael whips around and starts walking back to his truck fast. It’s too hard. He can’t do this. Michael can’t know that he’s the reason that Alex is miserable. But before he can reach his truck, Michael feels Alex’s fingers brush against his wrist softly, and his skin feels like a live wire. Alex turns him around gently. His face is soft, all the anger and exhaustion has melted away. Alex takes a deep breath as if to calm himself and he steps closer and closer to Michael.

“Michael—”

A clap of thunder breaks them apart and a cold downpour starts to fall. Alex laughs and Michael can’t help but laugh too. The lightning illuminates Alex’s face and there’s a soft look in his eyes like he’s remembering something. Michael is pretty sure he can guess what he’s thinking about. It makes Michael’s heart flutter with hope. Maybe Alex actually was thinking of that November in the cave.

After a beat, Alex finally says something,“Shit, we’re soaked. We should probably go inside.”

As Alex turns to open the door, Michael grabs his arm and they are standing face to face again. Their lips are only inches apart.

“ Were you really thinking about that day when we were in the cave?”

Alex plays with the hoodie in his hands before speaking, “I was sitting pretty close to you, Guerin. Like I said, you smell like rain.”

“That wasn't my question,” Michael says as a smirk blooms on his face.

“Rain always makes me think about that day, Michael.” 

“Was Forrest right, then?” 

Alex swallows and looks at his shoes before he mutters, “Yeah.”

Michael moves closer to Alex, but it’s Alex who grabs his curls and kisses him first. The hoodie drops out of Alex’s hand onto the ground between them. It’s a gentle and sweet kiss. It transports Michael back to the shed, back to a time before Jesse ruined everything between them. When they were just two kids falling in love. Alex runs his hand over Michael’s jaw and holds him there as he kisses him. Michael pulls backs and pushes their foreheads together and their noses brush. They stand there as the rain falls around them and get lost in each other. The chaos that’s inside Michael finally goes quiet. His mind is at peace. He’s finally home. 

Alex is the first one to pull back and he’s looking at Michael like he’s the only thing on earth.

“Did you really want to come with me to Texas?”

Michael nods. Alex must have felt his emotions in the memory. 

“I can show you. Can I try something?” 

It’s Alex's turn to nod. Michael pushes his hand under the wet fabric of Alex’s old Air Force t-shirt and places his hand over his heart. He remembers what Max and Isobel taught him about forming a psychic bond. Michael focuses everything he feels for Alex and channels it into creating a bond. Alex’s eyes go wide as Michael’s hand begins to glow under the soaked t-shirt. He shows Alex everything and he can feel everything Alex feels. Alex loves him. He always has. 

“You would have come with me,” Alex whispers with tears in his eyes.

Michael feels tears running down his face and he pulls Alex close to his chest. His face is buried in Alex’s wet hair.

“Of course, Alex. I love you. I always have. Never stopped.”

“I love you, too. I’m sorry I made you think I ever stopped loving you,” Alex murmurs against his chest and pulls him closer. 

Michael kisses his hair. 

“Let’s go inside before we get pneumonia.”

Alex laughs and picks up the now muddy sweatshirt. He bites his lip and hands it to Michael. 

“You can keep it. I like it when my boyfriend wears my clothes.”

“Boyfriend, huh?”

“Yeah,” Alex says with a smile on his face.

Michael smiles back and tentatively holds his hand out for Alex. Alex takes his hand softly. They walk inside hand and hand. The door closes behind them and the sound of the rain is muted. Alex pushes Michael against the door and kisses him. 

“Welcome home,” Alex whispers into Michael's ear a few minutes later.

And he’s right. Michael’s home has always been Alex. And it sure feels good to finally be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at bisexualalienss@tumblr.com! 
> 
> This fic was inspired by a lot of things. The naley rain scene in 2x01 of One Tree Hill (~11:20 to 13:20), the scene where the seelie queen tricks Jace/Simon/Clary in Shadowhunters, November Rain by Guns N' Roses, and this hoodie https://www.depop.com/products/jaxthevampire-all-time-low-zippy-hoodie/. 
> 
> You can really tell I'm a sucker for malex and rain in this fic, huh?


End file.
